


The Fall of Icarus

by CazzoDiNoci



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CazzoDiNoci/pseuds/CazzoDiNoci
Summary: A retelling of the Greek myth of Icarus





	The Fall of Icarus

This is the story if Icarus.

The story of a young boy who tempted Fate, who flew too high, and was burned down because of it. The story composed of love, tragedy, death, and revival. A story fit with betrayal, deception, and the promise of new beginnings.

This is the story of Icarus and his overwhelming love of the sun.

This is my story.


End file.
